


阳刚之气

by scalanaturae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cybertronian Viagra, Inappropriate Jokes, M/M, Post-Transformers: Lost Light 24, Sexual Humor, Valentine's Day, erectile dysfunctions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalanaturae/pseuds/scalanaturae
Summary: Brainstorm invented the Cybertronian equivalent of Viagra for Valentine's day, and chaos ensued on Lost Light.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Grimlock/Misfire (Transformers)
Kudos: 5





	阳刚之气

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在LL24和LL25之间

为了能在情人节这天满足狂飙，挡板吃了小诸葛发明的阳刚胶囊，结果阳刚得停不下来，非常难受。他去医务室看病，发现医务室门口排着长长的队。

*

真是想不到啊，旋刃捂着裆说。我本以为是狂飙会来排队呢。

你欠我八十赛币，背离捂着裆说。现在我们都知道小蓝车能开大紫飞机了。我早跟你说了，少看不起我们迷你金刚。

你们笑够了没，漂移捂着裆说。礼貌点，挡板正难受着呢。

其实我感觉还好，挡板捂着裆说。但漂移你为什么也在排队呢，难道救护车不会第一个治你吗？

不会，漂移捂着裆说。事实上，他把我赶到了队伍最后面。我又重新排了三个小时才排到这儿呢。

普神啊，三个小时还金枪不倒？旋刃捂着裆说。我还以为你们跑车都很快呢。

你说谁早泄呢？漂移捂着裆怒吼。漂移试图在左手捂着裆的情况下用单只右手抽出剑。通天晓按住了漂移。

走廊里禁止插队和斗殴，通天晓慢条斯理地说。

漂移的右手回到了裆上。这是车型歧视，漂移愤愤不平地说。这是针对跑车的负面刻板印象。

确实，威震天说。旋刃，你不能因为你是俱五刑受害者就随便歧视别人。歧视是不可以互相抵消的，你不应该这样说话。

漂移的右手又回到了剑柄上。船长，漂移紧张地说，左手仍然捂着裆。您来这里干什么。

医务室人手不足，威震天边说边掏出了医疗箱。他微微别过身子。钢镚也来帮忙了。

漂移的双手都转移到了剑上。挡板别过光镜，努力不去看不该看的地方。背离和旋刃目不转睛。现在旋刃欠我一百赛币了，背离捂着裆说。

您费心了，漂移边说边徐徐后退。我不知道您和……DJD的医官也会来，我哪敢麻烦您们……

说时迟那时快，漂移瞬间就变形成了跑车。在通天晓反应过来之前，漂移就消失在了走廊的尽头。

我就说嘛，跑车很快的，旋刃捂着裆说。

*

漂移的离去在队伍中引发了不小的骚动。许多汽车人看到医务室门口的威震天后，也立刻追随了漂移远去的脚步。显而易见，生命安全高于输出管安全。

不过，寻光号上仍然有不少人完全不害怕威震天，这下他们便不用排队了。急救员开始治疗旋刃，高速开始治疗背离，钢镚开始治疗挡板，威震天开始治疗钢索。救护车仍然在处理小诸葛，因为小诸葛为了证明自己的发明没有安全问题，一口气吃了五颗胶囊。就算是救护车，也无法在十个小时以内解决这个问题。

医生们埋头作业。病人们不时发出哼哼声。沉默蔓延在医务室之中，因为没人愿意讨论自己为什么会订购阳刚胶囊。

我愿意讨论，背离说。背离仍然能打破第四堵墙。我是因为和旋刃打赌，赌谁的输出管更持久。旋刃说他们飞机是最厉害的，我自然要为我们迷你金刚争点气。再说了，我们都没有对象，就只能比这个了。

普神啊，钢镚说。没人想知道这种细节。

不过飞机确实很厉害，挡板说。其他类型真有点跟不上。

是啊，钢索说。飞机的需求……很强。

这些都是刻板印象，是功能主义意识形态残余，威震天说。我做过一回飞机，我可没感觉我有什么变化。

那是你的问题吧，救护车说。当你有那么阳刚的融合炮，能阳刚地杀掉那么多的人的时候，谁还需要关心输出管阳刚不阳刚呢？

威震天的红色光镜中闪过了一些无法描述的感情。

你知道吗，救护车，威震天说，荣格也对我说过差不多的话。

在接下来的疗程中，没有人再说过话。

**Author's Note:**

> 提笔时本想写CP贴贴，结果最后只是憋出来一点黄段子，泪目


End file.
